


《逆水横刀》第83章《欲罢不能》

by xiangxiaomo



Category: Boys Love
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《逆水横刀》第83章《欲罢不能》

第八十三章 欲罢不能

瀚海楼内空无一人，连个扫地刷碗洗衣服的人影都没有，那帮小混蛋倒也十分自觉，全部出去放风了。凌河被迫给毛小队长打电话：“秀哥，人呢？都叛逃了么？”  
毛致秀话音里竟然曝露几分失望：“呦，凌总，这么快……你俩就完事啦？”  
脸皮一向很厚的凌总冷冰冰地说：“快吗？不然麻烦秀哥您亲身莅临指导一下？”  
“别别别！”毛致秀快言快语，“我可指导不了您二位，姿势和工种都不同啊，我跟您就没法交流！我给您指个路，想学一百零八式，您找阿哲练手啊他什么都会！”  
“成，改天我让严先生找阿哲取个经，好好学一学。”凌河傲慢地挂上电话。这不明不白不清不楚的一句话又让毛仙姑绞尽脑汁反复琢磨了很久，不是吧……真没想到啊！……  
凌河只在外人面前撑个面子，调转过头望着小刀，温存的眼神掩饰不住爱意沉醉的漩涡。这人身上那些支楞伤人的矛刺都像揉进了喷香润滑的柔软剂，毛儿都捋顺了，平生恨不得生出八只手，每一只手都把小刀拥在怀里。  
今天是真累，又累又饿，负责晚饭的大厨先斩后奏地开始偷工减料，删减步骤。还弄什么三道菜五道菜？等五道菜做完两人都要精尽人亡了。凌先生今天就做一道菜，直接烩了一锅步骤用料最简单的海鲜意粉。  
严小刀靠在灶台一侧，端详这位爷做饭，过了一会儿又换到凌河对面，靠着烤箱柜……连换了几个角度，看得眼球发烫，脑海里止不住回味某些令他欲/火焚身的片段，用美人的容色犒劳他此时咕咕叫嚣的胃。他绕了个圈，绕道凌河身后，快速亲一口凌河低头时修长好看的后颈，然后若无其事地走开……  
这顿饭是比着赛的狼吞虎咽，两人各抱了一只颇有深度的盆，吃光一盆意粉，各自又盛了一盆，终于将卸掉的精气和血值补了回来。  
毛致秀和跟班们天黑以后才溜达回来，手里拎着没吃完的外卖餐盒。  
毛致秀摇头叹息道：“咳，以后两位先生每天晚上搞事，我们岂不是每天躲出去吃外卖？这日子没法过了！”  
凌河潇洒地说：“那我和严先生换成早上做，让严先生‘叫’你们起床？”  
严小刀忍无可忍地咳了一声，什么玩意儿？  
被虐成狗的苏哲，伤心欲绝道：“老板，您唯一的优点，唯一的，现在都没有了！饭都不给我们做了！”  
凌河再放一记大招：“阿哲，你那个透明果冻还有存货吗？已经用完了，你帮我买一箱。”  
苏哲气哭。  
严总假装没听见，一头黑线地躲上楼打游戏去了。

严小刀认为，凌河这个人，在一群属下跟班面前，优点一定不仅只是会做饭，做顿饭只是表面功夫。凌河也一定有一些不为外人知的好处，能让这样一群插科打诨各显神通的家伙暗地里对其忠心耿耿赴汤蹈火。至少，凌先生与致秀阿哲几人互喷毒汁的时候，是真平易近人啊，一点少爷架子都没有。  
晚上，两人无需啰嗦多言，凌河拉了小刀的手腕，一同进了卧室。  
严小刀一看凌河的房间：“你这屋就一张床，还不如我那间屋家具齐全，你也太节省了。”  
“那就睡你的房间。”凌河并不介怀，拉了小刀的手从一条走廊又转回去，进入客房。  
严小刀进了被窝，都还没有躺成个安稳姿势，凌河眼含一片深意，就像一条滑溜的大鱼，从被子下面“游”过来，双手像弹钢琴似的敲上他的腰腹敏感部位。  
凌河也算是如愿以偿，指尖终于弹上了小刀的肋骨，这架英俊豪气的完美的“琴”，他乐意抱在怀里弹一辈子。  
这双钢琴手愈发不规矩起来，严小刀无奈地抓住那只摸到他臀部的手：“你还没完了？”  
凌河轻声哄道：“我们再来。”  
严小刀：“？！”  
凌河简直像是吃这块大糖饼吃上瘾了，毫不掩饰眉心眼底喷射的情/欲。年轻人就是年轻人，初尝性/爱滋味，根本就把持不住。凌河这张脸和身躯都好像幻化成十八岁的样貌，生龙活虎青春猖獗，而且厚颜无耻，把害臊和节操抖落一地之后毫不迟疑地骑上来。  
再来？严小刀奋力制止软被之下专门向他要害部位进行无耻攻击的一双手，两人在被窝里你来我往几乎掐起来了。他臀部的几块淤青还没消掉，一动就隐隐作痛，忍无可忍地怒道：“再来也该我来了！”  
“别浪费力气反抗，你还记得你晚饭吃的什么？”凌河神情间不怀好意。  
“……你又给我下药了？”严小刀惊问。  
凌河笑而不答，严小刀就知这小子是忽悠他呢。他又觉着以凌河的手段，再玩一次阴的再下一次药，这人绝对做得出来。  
“我来，我想要你。”凌河发力幅度不大，但柔道技艺中的寝技运用熟练，趁这一愣神的间隙拧住严小刀的肘关节，将他牢牢压制，暴力中又夹杂几分撒泼耍赖犯浑的架势，就是算准了小刀舍不得踢他下床。  
“混蛋，这家里以后谁说了算？！”严小刀喘息着骂。  
骂人的口吻却分明是情人之间的挠痒，一定是越挠越痒了。  
凌河哄着他道：“你说了算，我做的也算。你说你的，我做我的！”  
打嘴仗没人能抵挡凌先生，严小刀发觉他不带刀真的斗不过某人。  
“体力不成？”凌河语带讥讽，“小刀，你就躺着别动，我会好好‘照顾’你，这次不让你疼。”  
你“照顾”我？严小刀简直哭笑不得。  
见鬼了我/操，自己是怎么把这人教坏了？原来多么冷傲清高、对男/欢女/爱都充满鄙夷不屑一顾的少年……  
严小刀还不至于打不过凌河，只是没有较真地反抗、非要争个谁上谁下。  
无论凌河在肉/体和心灵上究竟有没有那块疤，他心里已经有块疤了。他不断回想那时他以强/吻求欢的方式试图占有凌河时对方尖锐激烈的反应，可不想再试一次。他想耐心些等对方说愿意了。  
他被压得四仰朝天，放任凌河不断亲吻、抚摸他全身上下的疤痕，那种被温暖包裹着受宠爱的滋味，也确实很好。凌河吻他吻了很久，许多时候那样接吻的方式并不带有情/欲的刺激，而是彼此之间真切的情感需要，他看得出凌河真的很渴望他……  
以前他上床还带刀，裹着衬衫西裤不脱衣服，如今回想起来相当可笑。果然遇见了这个人，一切都不一样了，两人皮肤相贴的温暖和亲昵感，会上瘾的。

以凌先生现在的年龄阅历，一旦懂得了欢/爱的妙趣，就是男人的虎狼之年。  
三进三出事毕，凌晨，二人起身洗澡。  
严小刀穿着凌河的睡裤，而凌河穿的是从严总家里偷拿的旧睡裤。严小刀就着洗手间小窗射进来的一缕晨光微熹，刮个胡子，面前的镜中缓缓纳入凌河裸/着上身的容貌。  
凌河从身后拥他入怀，把他肩膀上的吻痕逐一亲了一遍，不满地发现草莓痕迹是单数，于是在旁边又啃了一口。这人有强迫症，吻痕也非要凑出个成双成对。  
严小刀脸颊上带些疲倦的红潮，打量镜中自己的脸和身躯，自嘲地动了动嘴唇：“你个疯子，我身上哪好看？美吗？你喜欢操/我这样的？”  
“喜欢，你特好看。”凌河回答得直白干脆，散乱的长发轻拂小刀的面颊。  
就这几缕头发，昨夜快把他逼疯。  
凌河每一次挺身压向他时，不由自主地就让半湿的发梢落在他胸口。那几根发丝像生成了触手，恰好垂到他胸前红点，与遍布胸膛的汗水揉在一起，当时就让他受不住了。  
偏偏还让凌河瞧出来，如获至宝一般，一晚上不停折磨他那敏感的地方，每次都逼迫他先射……  
严小刀也来得很舒服，以前在床上没有被人这么宠爱过。从来没尝过的滋味，突如其来地享受到了，确实也有种受宠若惊的感觉。  
他有时都觉着，你小子看走眼了吧，还是占有欲作祟？你喜欢我，我很理解，但是您凌先生能从我这一身皮糙肉厚的身材和满是老茧的手掌上激发出您那方面的欲/望，这变态的口味独树一帜了。  
严小刀“咕咚咕咚”涮了半天，弯腰吐出一口漱口水，若无其事地垂下眼睫：“喜欢过别人吗？……这也就是你没经验，见过的人太少，没跟别人做过。以后再瞧见个美的、嫩的、妩媚妖娆的，你就爱上了。”  
这话极为口是心非言不由衷，严小刀说完自嘲地暗骂了三句。深陷情网的人智商急剧缩水，已无法挽救。他是真爱凌河。  
“严总多虑了，我不会。”凌河笑出一脸雨润丰饶的满足，拉他回床睡觉去了。  
“哼，你也敢！”严小刀甩出这恶狠狠的几个字。食髓知味的，可不止凌先生一个……

这次意料之外情理之中的关系飞跃进展，极度弥合了两人感情上的隔膜，却并未解决埋得更深的几颗地雷。严小刀认为，凌河这会儿大约是吃到了甜头，应当是对两人的感情找到了心安理得的平衡点，不必担心他跑了就不再回来，这一趟北上的行程，仍然是势在必行不得不往啊。  
他此时也开始严肃认真地考虑凌河先前的提议：干脆把他养母严氏接到峦城来住。  
虽说江湖上的道义和规矩是祸不及亲属家人，有仇找正主报仇，有冤找苦主伸冤，但保不齐碰上一两个不讲规矩用心险恶的宵小之徒，万一在他后院点火捅刀，利用他的家人做手脚和文章，这种事极为恼人，不可不防。  
假若凌河都不介意，愿意接纳容人，不如将严氏接到瀚海楼小住一段时间。老妈和凌先生可以在厨房里切磋一番技艺了。  
这天上午一家子集体晏起，早锻炼都默契地省掉了，早饭和中饭合成一顿简餐。饭毕，穿一身黑衣的助手在客厅门口给凌总递了一枚眼色。  
助手的相貌十分低调，其貌不扬，这张脸和凌河的脸恰恰相反，让人过目就忘，一看就是扎进人堆里都找不见的那种，最适合出门打探消息和搞情报了。这人低声汇报：“凌总，当年那位开车的司机，我们已经掌握这人确切身份和住处，现在就可以登门找他，您还犹豫吗？”  
凌河淡淡地说：“这人身份我们早就知道了。他手上没有沾几滴血，与那个树大根深的肮脏圈子就毫无干系……陈九的案子结了，当年都是身不由己，我不想为难他，算了。”  
助手焦急地说：“但他一定知道‘光头庭’是哪个，有可能知晓对方现在的真正下落，而我们找不到张庭强！”  
凌河叹了一口气，内心有些极为顽固的东西在不知不觉中软化，也不知是被谁这些日子绳锯木断，滴水穿石，在潜移默化中慢慢地领悟和感化，考虑许多事情已不再独断和尖锐。他是从心底突然倦怠了，累了。  
但有些事又不得不去完成，原本就不是为他自己。  
杀父之仇，不共戴天，他此生如若放弃，将永远无法原谅自己的半途而废和懦弱无能，哪怕这条艰难之路走到尽头就是一条绝路。禁锢在他肩上这副沉重的枷锁，让他时刻煎熬在极端的痛苦和窒息感中，已经让他疲惫不堪、步履维艰，却又无法向旁人倾诉。  
在小刀面前，他都从未讲出当年实情，他怎么对小刀开口？一个字都不想说。

就在同时，客厅角落的一部电话响了，凌河顺手接起来：“喂？找哪位？”  
电话那头的人凭这一句就辨认出他的声音，留白了两秒，突然怒不可遏：“你、你这忘恩负义恶毒不要脸的狐狸精！……我我我，我大哥呢！！“  
那家伙蝎蝎螫螫骂骂咧咧的声音相当洪亮，从听筒里炸出来，音量振聋发聩，震得凌河迅速将听筒从耳边撤开几寸。满屋的人都听到了那句令人啼笑皆非的“狐狸精”。  
妖媚的大狐狸精撇了一下嘴，将听筒递给严小刀：“你的好兄弟峰峰。”  
严小刀头顶尴尬的乌云接起杨喜峰的电话，用宽阔的后背挡住身后无数幸灾乐祸的视线。他这些天没有刻意弄一个手机号码，杨喜峰他们大概是找不到他，心急火燎之下从其它渠道找到了瀚海楼的座机号码，赶紧就打过来找人。  
严小刀咳了一声：“峰峰，干吗啊你这是？”  
杨喜峰惊呼：“大哥您还好吧！”  
严小刀哼了一句：“谢谢关心，你们觉着我能不好吗？我好得很！”  
杨喜峰结结巴巴道：“那个狐狸精，狐狸精他，他难道没有……”  
“没有砍死我！”严小刀打断对方，低声叮嘱：“话不要乱说，以后不能那样说他，以后还是称呼‘凌先生’。”  
杨喜峰目瞪口呆，简直无法相信，他家老大平时多么沉稳潇洒、充满智慧的一个人，如今就被那只碧眼狐狸迷了心窍，色令智昏，彻头彻尾就是个沉迷美色的昏君啊！  
坐实了昏君恶名的严总也感到这事十分棘手难办，都不好意思对手下兄弟们坦诚：老子跟那只妖精已经和好如初了……不，比当初更好更热乎了，亲密到你们想象不到的程度。  
确实，峰峰和宽子他们所见到的，就是临湾5号码头那个凄惨冰冷的雨夜他浑身是血倒在地上，看起来快要被砍挂了，这样血泪交加的惨状只怕此生挥之不去，这些日子发生的细腻的转折他们又无从知晓无法领会，一句两句也解释不清。两拨人之间误会隔膜的这道梁子，将来他如何劝解？  
杨喜峰先抛开昏君话题不讨论了，伶俐的快嘴报出重要军情：“大哥，我是要向您汇报，太夫人那里，哎呀就是您老娘的那个村子出事了。据说镇上大部分村庄都要开始拆迁，最近不知刮的什么风，哪一位好大喜功的地方大员下了坑爹的命令，挖掘机今天进村就要开始拆房子，拆出事儿了，您快回家看看您家房子还在不在吧！”  
严小刀五官都拧到一处：“你们几个赶快都过去，先保护着我妈，千万别让她老人家出事，我今明两天就赶过去。”  
凌河听见这一席话即心领神会，都不必等严小刀挂断电话，以眼神示意毛致秀：“收拾行装，带齐了人，咱们该出发了，和严先生一道过去。”  
毛致秀比较纳闷，凌小哥，昨天你俩为这件事大打出手，蒙汗药的招数都用上了，今天一个电话就动摇了你的立场心智？  
凌河镇定地坐在沙发上，无奈地叹了口气，自言自语：“妈妈比较重要。”  
毛致秀心领神会地应了，凌河又提醒说：“去订最近一班飞往津门机场的航班机票，没票了就加钱升舱。”  
仙姑以凌波微步轻盈地飞过楼梯栏杆，女鬼叫魂声哀怨地飘在别墅二层楼上：“咳，每天三顿啃盒饭的苦日子，彻底来临啦~~~啊~~~啊~~~”  
严小刀观察凌河的反应，心里是有些感动的，从背后走过去，用力吻了几下凌河的头发和脸。


End file.
